Orphan
by itsallkidstuff
Summary: Destiny plays a part in everyones life. Just a little more in theirs. Fate is inevitable but what happens when it is out of their reach. Sesshomaru/Kagome


Disclaimer: I dont own Inuyasha. Sigh.

Um well i guess I had this adorable picture in my head of this story and I tried to write it down on paper. I hope you think it's cute too.

* * *

"Come along Kagome." Her father urged impatiently.

Kagome wasn't used to being outside of her family's home. Why would she need to? Her mother never left and her tutors lived with them as well. Today was a day that young Kagome Higurashi was looking forward to for some time.

Her father Ken Higurashi was a very important business man. He was a self made billionaire and was always out to prove himself. He was very aware that he came from nothing and that no matter how much money he made, it could never buy him blue blood.

Which is why he pushed his only son and daughter to be the most refined, the most dignified and the most elegant. Kagome was five and her brother was eight, yet their ages didn't even register in his mind.

On this outings he thought it would be a good idea for Kagome to see how he worked and some of the charity things he did, but there was another reason farther down that Ken didn't care to think of.

They were at an orphanage. This was a fairly decent one (about to become much nicer with Ken's generous donation) but it was still an orphanage. Deep down in Ken's mind he wanted his daughter to see where he himself had come from and to know that it was beneath her.

She was a daughter of a billionaire, entrepreneur and she should never equate herself to these children. She was a daughter of privilege and breeding. She was five today.

Walking along the pathway to the main office there were a few photographers and the head of this orphanage was giving Ken facts and thank-yous as he led him there.

The orphanage was on the top of a hill and Kagome remembered the man had said that this place used to be a shrine. That the huge tree she could see was extremely old and that it had been around for at least 600 years.

She paused in her trot to keep up with her father again to look at it. A book her mother had given her said that spirits lived in old trees. Mikos would pray to those spirits as well as other spirits in nature.

For the first time Kagome believed her story books and not her text books. She could practically see an image of an old and gentle man where that tree should be. He looked sweet.

"Kagome!" Kagome turned and saw her father waiting expectantly. She smiled and ran to catch up. Some camera flashes went off but she was used to that.

"Papa, didn't Mr. Jinegi say that that tree was over 600 years old?" Kagome asked pointing at the very obvious tree in question.

"Yes I believe so Kagome but you must remember to keep up." He grabbed Kagome's hand to ensure she would stay by his side.

"Your daughter has a good memory." Jinegi said.

"Yes, her mother and I are very proud."

Following her father to the office Kagome wanted desperately to run off. She didn't know why but she needed to get to that tree.

As the talk went on and her father made a good show for the cameras Kagome sulked. She didn't show it, she didn't dare, but she was becoming angrier and angrier the longer she sat in the overstuffed chair and was quiet.

Mr. Jinegi's office provided some amusement at first. He had some books that Kagome could neither reach nor comprehend and he had some figures that once started wouldn't stop.

But after an hour in the same chair Kagome was bored. Her need to go to that tree was pulling at her and she couldn't leave.

"Well it has been wonderful talking to you Jinegi but we must be going, Kagome has some lessons that she is already late for." Kagome shot out of the chair and joined her father in shaking hands.

Leaving the shabby office Kagome was ready. As soon as she was past the doors she was going to run. The hallway with its bland tile was endless. She kept walking trying to not alert her father to her anticipation.

Fate was on her side that day, for as her father opened the door Jinegi called him. Ken turned and Kagome bolted. She heard a shout but she didn't care. She had a goal.

She ran as fast as her small legs would take her. As she reached the tree she heard her father behind her shouting. She glanced behind and noticed him jogging to reach her with a furious look on his face. She turned back around to see the tree and saw _him_.

This is why she had to come here. She had to see him. She smiled sweetly and walked to him.

As she approached his head shot up and they stared at each other. She heard her father coming closer but that didn't matter. He smiled at her. He stood so he could walk closer to her, but Kagome was picked up. Their eye contact was broken.

"Kagome Higurashi! Don't ever run away from me again!" She had never seen her father more angry and she began to cry. As her father turned carrying her she saw over his shoulder the boy.

Through her tears she committed him to memory. White hair, longer than hers. Pointed ears like a fairy, Kagome giggled despite herself at this. He had two pinkish stripes and a blue moon on his face. He was a demon and his name was Sesshomaru.

She didn't know how she knew his name but she did. She buried her head in her father's shoulder and cried harder. When would she see him again?

As Kagome had committed him to memory Sesshomaru also did. She was young probably 4 years younger than himself. She had longer black hair and her eyes were silver. She was his mate. He would find her again. When they were both older he would find her, and her father couldn't take her away from him then.

"Sesshomaru what is it?" His best friend Kouga asked.

"Did you see that girl Kouga?"

Startled that the stoic Sesshomaru was so forthcoming with information Kouga took a second to answer.

"Oh.. Yeah, yeah I think that was a Higurashi. I don't know her first name but her father is like the richest man in all of Japan. Probably one of the richest in the whole world. Why?"

"Her first name is Kagome, Kouga, and she is going to be my mate."

* * *

Um yeah i dont really know if I keep going. I mean they're just so cute as little kids!


End file.
